


Sheet

by Malcom



Series: Glimpse of past [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcom/pseuds/Malcom
Summary: 진탕 술마신 다음날





	Sheet

기분에 휩쓸려서 너무 많이 마셨다고 생각했을때는, 너무 늦은 뒤였다. 이상하게 다른날보다 시끄럽게 지저귀는 새소리에 뒤척였다. 

잠깐 고개를 돌린것 뿐인데, 심장소리에 맞춰 머리가 쿵쿵 울리고 속이 메스꺼워 졌다. 당장이라도 속을 게워낼것만 같은 기분에 내키지 않게 몸을 일으켰다. 어젯밤 리키콜드런에서의 할로윈 파티, 온통 주황색 호박이 가득했고, 사람들은 할로윈 의상으로 머글옷을 입었다. 마치 그냥 보통의 평범한 머글펍에 온것같은 느낌의 기분좋은 파티였다. 꽤 여러 사람들과 함께 마셨던 것으로 기억한다. 

어떤 기분이 묘한느낌의 만남이 있었던것 같은데, 정확히 그게 뭐였는지는 더이상 기억나지 않았다. 낮은 신음소리를 내며 눈을 뜨는데 모든것을 집중했고, 결국 가늘게 눈을 뜨는것에 성공했다. 주변을 살짝 둘러보니, 다행히 취한상태에서도 집까지 돌아오는데는 문제가 없었던것 같아, 침대에서 일어나기 위해 몸을 움직였다. 

침대의 삐꺽대는 소리 너머로 내가아닌 다른사람의 숨소리가 들렸다. 순간 술이 확 달아나듯이 정신이 났다. 천천히 내 상태를 살폈다. 다행히? 나는 어젯밤에 입고나갔던 그대로 입고 있었다. 격렬한밤에 대한 증거는 찾아볼 수 없었다. 강한 위스키 냄새가 내 옷에 베여 어젯밤에 얼마나 마셨는지를 짐작하게 할 뿐이었다. 

천천히 고개를 돌려 반대쪽 침대를 쳐다봤다. 나에 비해 옆에 누워있는 사람은 거의 옷을 안입고 있었다. 붉은색 이불보가 내가 뒤척이는 바람에 옆에 누워있는 사람의 등과 꼬리뼈가 살짝 보였다. 

한동한 누워있는 사람을 쳐다보면서, 고민했다. ‘여자일까? 남자일까?’ 여자라고 하기엔 좀 딱딱한듯 하고, 여자라고 하기엔 좀 가늘어 보이는 뒷모습이었다. 몸을 좀더 움직여 옆에 있는 사람을 보려고 고개를 완전히 돌렸을때, 누워있는 사람의 금빛 머리카락이 햇살에 비쳐 거의 흰색으로 보였다. 

금발머리.. 무언가를 떠올리게 했지만 무엇인지 끝내 알아내지 못하고 그녀 혹은 그를 깨우려고 등에 손을 짚었는데..


End file.
